


If Only Matt Murdock Attended Hogwarts

by darksouls



Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Second Wizarding War, Wizard Matt Murdock, super senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksouls/pseuds/darksouls
Summary: So many of Harry’s problems would have been solved if only Matt Murdock was a wizard and attended Hogwarts with him. And of course, told him about all the weird occurrences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As much as I would love it, I do not own Harry Potter, nor Daredevil, but thank you JK Rowling and Marvel for creating them both.

**First Year**

It was their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class for the year and Matt was extremely excited. Ever since he’d found out he was a wizard this was the class he was most excited about. He was already having such a great start to the school year; everyone was too concerned with the famous Harry Potter to care about the small blind boy in Gryffindor. He had been worried that he’d be teased or asked too many questions about how he was going to learn magic if he couldn’t see what it was they were transfiguring or see the wand movements in charms.

He almost bounced into the Defence classroom, but he had to keep himself calm. It wouldn’t do too good to show all his classmates that he could function perfectly even though he couldn’t see. As it was, Neville Longbottom gently guided him over to a desk in the middle of the room, putting his hand on the chair and moving to sit in the seat next to him.

Just as he sat down, Professor Quirrell walked hesitantly into the room, moving to the front of the room. Matt quickly pulled out some parchment and one of his self-inking quills, reading to take notes on what he was sure would be an exciting lesson.

As soon as Professor Quirrell started talking though, Matt was immediately distracted. He could hear Quirrell talking and breathing in between his words, but could also hear a second set of breathing coming from the back of his turban (Neville had helpfully described everyone at breakfast that morning). Why was there clearly breathing coming from the back of his head? Was that some kind of magical creature/person that had two faces? But then why would he cover the second with a turban? Matt was so confused. Brought out of his thinking by his name, he replied and set about listening to the Professor for the rest of the lesson, dismissing the second set of breathing.

**Second Year**

Matt was on his way from Charms to Potions when he first heard it. It sounded like a scaping in the walls, as if something smooth was running over a textured surface. Cocking his head, he continued to listen, tuning out the noise of the other students in the castle as he focussed. The noise seemed to be coming from below him, perhaps even below the dungeons. He had been sure last year that there were rooms below there, but had no idea where the entrance was; it wasn’t anywhere in the dungeons from what he could tell. If he listened very carefully, the noise was also accompanied by a slight hissing noise. Maybe it was a snake, he thought. Matt wouldn’t be surprised if there were snakes and other animals in the castle; he occasionally heard mice scratching around the castle. But for the sound this creature was making, it was very big and very long. A giant snake? Maybe it was one of Hagrid’s pets or something; surely the Headmaster would have to know about it, he seemed to know everything that happened in the school. Dismissing it, he focussed in again on what his classmates were saying, and joining their discussion.

**Third Year**

By this point, Matt was used to the weird smell that Ron’s pet rat Scabbers seemed to have. He’d dismissed it in his mind after reading about magical animals and how they had slightly different qualities to normal animals. He’d just assumed that Ron’s rat was a magical one; it had a distinctly human scent to it, though it was very faded and almost overwhelmed by the smell of rat. Matt resigned himself to getting used to the odd scent for another year, falling asleep that night in his dorm.

**Fourth Year**

Matt had learnt about polyjuice potion in his reading, and had smelt the sixth years brewing it before. It was quite a pungent smell to his nose and it would always remain in his mind. Which was why he found it odd that their new Defence professor’s hip flask seemed to smell of it. Was he impersonating someone? Or was he simply smelling something that had a similar scent? He wasn’t sure which, and it wasn’t like he was going to accuse a professor of something big like that. If it was someone pretending to be Mad-Eye Moody, surely Dumbledore would know; they were close friends apparently and surely he’d be able to tell the difference.

\---

Not too long before the visiting schools were due to arrive, Matt began to be able to hear roaring from the Forbidden Forest. Most often, it was accompanied by the smell of smoke and burning flesh and human screams. He had figured out that it was most likely dragons, but even Hagrid would realise that dragons were too dangerous for their Care of Magical Creatures class. So why were there dragons in the forest? Did they have something to do with the Triwizard Tournament?

**Fifth Year**

Matt could smell that each student that had had a detention with Umbridge seemed to have wounds on their hands. He wasn’t sure that they occurred whilst they had detention until he overheard one student being invited into her office. He carefully listened to what was going on and heard Umbridge say the student would be doing lines with a special quill that didn’t need ink. This confused him; if it was a self-inking quill she would have just called it that, so what was it? He heard the student begin to write and the wound begin to open on their hand with the blood transferred to the parchment. Was she torturing them? What was that quill? Matt was determined not to get a detention with Umbridge from then on.

\---

Matt wasn’t invited to join their DA club. He’d heard them create the club, had been in Hogsmeade at the time, and had heard them meeting multiple times in a room he could not pinpoint. He thought that perhaps they’d left him out because he was blind, he knew how they viewed him; weak and unable to fight. He’d let them continue to think that, it was only a benefit to him.

That day he could hear that Marietta Edgecombe was telling Umbridge about where and when the DA were meeting. Well, it looked like they were going to be busted today. Considering it none of his business, he tuned out of their conversation and focused back on his homework.

**Sixth Year**

Matt was thankful that he didn’t do potions this year. Slughorn seemed to care more about the skilled or famous students or those from well-known families. It didn’t seem to stop a few girls in the school from using love potions to dose food on Valentine’s day. He could smell them throughout the castle and it was a sickening smell. He finally realised that that was what he could smell in the dorm for the past few months. He hoped Harry hadn’t planned on eating whatever it was in.

\---

He was sitting in the common room, zoned out and listening in to the coming and goings of the occupants of the castle. He was allowing it all in so it would be easier to filter out later. It was whilst doing this that he heard something that didn’t fit. Focusing in on the sound, he could hear Draco Malfoy muttering under his breath. He had opened a cupboard and put a bird inside. When he closed the door, Matt could still hear the bird chirping, but the next moment he couldn’t. Wondering what had happened, he heard Draco open the cupboard door and check that the bird was gone. A few moments after he had closed the door again, the bird and its heartbeat had returned. Matt furrowed his eyebrows. How had the bird disappeared and then come back? It had certainly left Hogwarts, its heartbeat had disappeared completely from the grounds. What was going on?

**Seventh Year**

He could hear the moment the death eaters had apparated just outside of Hogwarts wards. The sudden appearance of so many heartbeats made him stagger initially before he righted himself. Gathered in the great hall he calls out, “They’ve arrived.”

Everyone turns their heads to look at him, then out the window to where the death eaters are only just visible outside the wards. He’s sure everyone would’ve asked how he knew, but seeing as they were about to go into battle everyone was too distracted.

\---

Once the death eaters enter the castle the battle begins. Curses start flying everywhere and students start shielding themselves. Walking out to the middle of the hall, Matt finally unleashes, unleashes the devil all the Murdock boys have. He starts sending curses in all directions, hitting death eaters all around him. Some send curses back, but he quickly dodges them or throws up a shield to stop them.

This continues, with the interruptions and lulls in between, until finally Voldemort is defeated. The war is over.


End file.
